dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tallis
Tallis Companionship Tallis will not be a permanent companion and will be exclusive to the DLC. Confirmed by Mike Laidlaw on Bioware pulse. Sanuklif AKA Xeo 20:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) i put her specialization she has her own specialization called infiltrator one skill called cover up stops enemy from doing skills in magic another drop dead inits upgrades allows her to deal heavy damage to mages in other supernaturals cloak protects her from magical damge this specialization is like templar but the rogue version ( (talk) 18:26, October 11, 2011 (UTC)) Order that MotA and Redemption are listed? Just wondering if we shouldn't switch the placement of the two sections? From what I've gathered, Redemption has to take place before MotA, since Tallis is in Kirkwall Docks at the beginning of Redemption and Hawke is Champion at the beginning of MotA. Just my own OCD kicking in, though! (talk) 21:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Brenna I believe that no matter where you start the DLC redemption always happens before the DLC since the DLC should be the direct continuation of it. Hawke is not necessarily Champion at the start of it but as with all DLC's, doing them while you are already champion is more ego-rewarding :) (at least IMO) --Sanuklif AKA Xeo 22:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) So, do we want to swap the placement of the two sections in Tallis's profile so that they're chronological? (talk) 19:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Brenna Revise "Little is known of Tallis' background as of yet. She was not born a Qunari, but converted sometime after her parents sold her into slavery and was found by the Qunari. Tallis also seems to have some history with Leliana. It appears that Tallis was trained as a Ben-Hassrath by her Qunari mentor, Salit.' For her deviations to orders given by the qunari, specifically in a mission where she was supposed to steal an object leaving no trace behind, upon discovery that the owner kept little girls as slaves in his bedroom, kills him making it so they couldn't find all his body parts. While completing the mission and retrieving the object in question she didn't follow the order completely it being not her first offence she was stripped of her rank and given the title, "Athlok" and was assigned as a kitchen-hand on a boat docked in Kirkwall. '" Run on sentences abound, and overall very confusing. Someone with a better grasp on correct sentence structure should get this fixed. (talk) 14:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks to whomever edited it down. I found it to still be too wordy and run on, but finally understood it enough to edit it myself. (talk) 13:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Still looks like crap, hmmm... Current version... > Little is known of Tallis' background. She was not born a Qunari, she was converted sometime after her parents sold her into slavery and she was found by the Qunari. According to dialogue with Sebastian she was born in Tevinter. She also seems to have some history with Leliana. It appears that Tallis was trained as an agent of Ben-Hassrath by her Qunari mentor, Salit. During Arishok's stay in Kirkwall, she was demoted to "Athlok" and was assigned as a kitchen-hand on a boat docked in Kirkwall, due to her repeatedly deviating from orders. This sets the story of "Redemption." The final straw was the killing of an Orlesian noble who kept little girls as slaves, on a mission that required of her to leave no trace behind after a burglary. Attempted revisal... > Little is known of Tallis' background; she was not born a Qunari, but sometime after her parents sold her into slavery, she was found by the Qunari and converted. According to dialogue with Sebastian she was born in Tevinter. She apparently has some history with Leliana. She was trained as an agent of Ben-Hassrath by her Qunari mentor, Salit. Due to repeatedly deviating from orders, culminating in the killing of an Orlesian noble who kept slaves girls - on a mission that required clandestine stealth - the Arishok demoted her to "Athlok" and she was assigned as a kitchen-hand on a boat docked in Kirkwall. This sets the story of "Redemption." Hope that looks a little cleaner. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 04:44, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm no master of English as it is my second language, so I will offer critism of a lore fashion. Tallis was an agent for Ben-Hassrath. Arishok has nothing to do with the priests and thus can't demote Tallis. She may have been sent to Kirkwall as punishment to follow the orders of Arishok (a military leader) but once she was made Tallis again (by orders of Ben-Hassrath leaders) she was under Arishok's orders no more. Henio0 (talk) 16:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Works for me. I don't know much of Tallis, and the more I see, the more I don't want to see her anymore. Seriously debating the merits of bothering to get the MotA DLC. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 20:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Quote Change? I think her quote "There are other paths, they don't need to lead to the same destination." is a more suiting introductory quote for her character, especially since she repeats it once or twice. --The Milkman | I always . 17:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) MotA First or Redemption First? Everything I've read so far seems to shake out that Redemption happened before MotA. There are good reasons for it: Redemption shows Tallis in Kirkwall during the Arishoks time at Kirkwall. Also, MotA supposedly takes place after Hawke is crowned Champion. The problem I see is that at the end of Redemption it would appear that Tallis is Tal Vashoth… no? Even supposing that she returned to Kirkwall after Redemption (contrary to what the end of Redemption indicates) she would certainly not be Tallis anymore having failed another mission. Yet when she appears in MotA she is definitely "Tallis". I have to submit that MotA took place before Hawke became the Champion of Kirkwall. I also have to submit that Redemption took place before Hawke became the Champion of Kirkwall but not till after MotA. In fact I think I could even substantiate that the failed missions mentioned in Redemption took place after MotA. Any thoughts on this? (talk) 03:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :It is actually never revealed in MotA whether or not Tallis is still a Qunari. She says she is, but the task of finding Salit is not given to her by any Qunari. She tasks herself with it. It is never explained whether Tallis ever reported her failed task of bringing rogue Saarebas alive. It's possible she just returned to Kirkwall and hanged around for a few years (depending on when Hawke initiates the quest, as it is possible to even do it in Act 1, whilst Arishok is still there and Hawke ain't the Champion). She may be in fact a Tal-Vashoth, but not of her own will. She may have been casted out of the Qunari society, or she's ashamed of not meeting the demands of the Qun, and can't come back to her homeland, just like Sten and Arishok couldn't. :At any rate, Redemption definitely happens before MotA. Otherwise Tallis wouldn't be working with human Qunari Athloks as there wouldn't be any post-Arishok. Henio0 (talk) 12:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Man I gotta say, I took the time to read through Tallis' dialogue in MotA… all of it. One of Tallis' early lines is "Champion of Kirkwall? Fancy title". Perhaps this line is taken out if this quest is initiated before Hawke becomes champion… but no commentary was given regarding such an alteration. Also I would have to say that Tallis definitely declares loyalty to the Qun and therefore the Qunari. I suppose from a very loosely gripped interpretation one could say that she technically never says "I am Qunari" and therefore she could have denounced the Qun by this point, but it certainly seems that she is still all about it, while at the end of Redemption it seems she is well on her way out the door with the principles of the Qun. I guess thats the main issue: At the end of Redemption Tallis gives heavy implications that she doesn't really believe in the Qun while during MofA she gives heavy implications that she whole heartedly accepts it and follows. Redemption took place before Hawke becomes Champion, MofA takes place after Redemption, before or after Hawke is made Champion pending on players choice… despite dialogue of Tallis - "Champion of Kirkwall? Fancy title" All in all, seems to me like an inconsistency in chronological order. Just sayin. By the way, really good point regarding Tallis working with Human Qunari Athloks at the beginning of Redemption therefore putting the events of Redemption before Hawke is made champion. (talk) 04:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Has anyone asked Bioware? This seems like it would be a really simple thing for them to just say "Redemption is first" or "Mark of the Assassin is first." and I can't think of any reason they would refuse to tell us, or is there? AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 20:08, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :They're not too knowledgable about things that aren't done in full by them. Gaider didn't even know what Redemption was when asked about it via Twitter. right here. I doubt they'd tell us anything about the topic, but hey, we can always try. Henio0 (talk) 06:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial image? A "sketch" of Tallis was added to the gallery section of this page. This looks to be unofficial to me, and thus would need to be removed. Does anybody know of its origin? 11:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :From what I've read about behind the scenes, it was a drawn by Greg Aronowitz on a plane as a quick rendition of what Felicia Days character may look like. I would have to dig through his Barnyard blog to find the correct source. Henio0 (talk) 14:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::here it is, in fact http://barnyardfx.blogspot.co.uk/2011/09/felicia-days-tallis-costume.html Henio0 (talk) 14:58, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks Henio0 21:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Is her voice really that unusual for an elf? So the trivia has a thing about her having a North American accent, which if she was Dalish, yeah it would be weird, but she's not Dalish more than likely (after all, no tattoos?) If she's a city elf, she could be from any city and her accent would be the accent for that city. Or, even if you figure she's from the Qunari lands, they sound very "American" to me. It's not a big deal, but just that trivia seems sort of out of place, since there are MANY non-Dwarven characters with North American accents... at least they sound as such to me, who has that accent myself (I was born in Colorado, moved to California, then moved to Kansas and been here for about 28 years) AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 04:49, October 26, 2014 (UTC) : I agree, it doesn't seem to me notable enough to qualify as trivia, seeing as there's nothing to show that she is Dalish. -- 05:05, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Seconded, I am fine with removing that. - 06:11, October 26, 2014 (UTC)